Un momento, Una sola oportunidad
by Daiana Cullen
Summary: Sumary: Aprovecha cada instante de tu vida, nunca sabes el final... Es lo que harán estos desafortunados jóvenes...Mal summary , One - Shot TH


**Sumary:** Aprovecha cada instante de tu vida, nunca sabes el final... Es lo que harán estos desafortunados jóvenes...Mal summary , One - Shot TH

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes son míos, ni me pertenecen, ni los lugares , son de SM…solo la trama es mía, tampoco me beneficio monetariamente…si así fuera…. ¡seria demasiado feliz!...

….y blah…blah…blah…XD…

* * *

**_Un momento, Una sola oportunidad..._**

_11 de octubre 1940, 20:30 hs._

Apago el radio, mientras sujetaba con una mano el volante y con la otra tenia entrelazadas nuestras manos.

Gire mi cabeza, y alcance a ver por la ventanilla del auto algunos escasos árboles detrás de la carretera.

-¿Lista? – pregunto ansioso.

-Ni un poco – dije con nervio latente, entre risas.

-¡No seas cobarde! – se burlo y me dio una mis sonrisas predilectas.

-¿A que te refieres? – inquirí con falso enfado, mientras mostraba mi lengua como una niña.

- ¿Por mi? – pronuncio en tono meloso y formo un tierno puchero en sus labios.

-Me encuentro en tus manos – dije dramáticamente, en señal de derrota, a lo que el correspondió con una sonrisa.

Bajo del automóvil y camino hacia mí para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudarme a salir.

_11 de octubre 1940, 21:15 hs_

- Ponte esto – tomo una pequeña venda negra entre sus dedos y me la extendió por mi ojos .

- ¿Nerviosa? –susurro suavemente en mis oídos.

-Déjamelo pensar – dude falsamente, aunque una sonrisa asomaba mi rostro delatandome – No encontramos en un lugar completamente desconocido, al menos por mi, luego vendas mis ojos…digamos que no infundes mucha confianza – le dije sarcásticamente en broma, a lo que rió suavemente.

- Al menos, tu familia me es conocida, y me asegure de que no eres ningún delincuente – seguí mofándome.

-¡Vamos, pequeña miedosa! – tomo de mi mano para poder guiarme al yo no poder ver.

_11 de octubre 1940, 21:25 hs_

Dicen "los que saben" que las personas no videntes desarrollan mucho mas los demás sentidos que los otros que poseen vista, en especial el de oír, yo me encontraba comprobándolo por mi misma.

Oía el suave sonido de las aguas de algún arroyo cerca de allí, una hermosa melodía proveniente de un piano, y en particular oía los latidos de mi corazón.

Me tomo de la cintura indicando que detenga mis pasos, y dejo caer la venda puesta en mis ojos. No había manera de describir lo que tenia delante de mis ojos. Nos encontrábamos en un colorido y agraciado parque, en el cual había pequeñas lucecillas adornando cada uno de los arboles.

Era perfecto, como el, cono notros, como nuestro amor.

_1__1 de octubre 1940, 21:40 hs_

-¿Me permites esta pieza, Señorita? –invito tomándome de la mano y me brindo una sonrisa brindándome todo su amor.

-Por supuesto, Señor- dije entre risas.

Tomados de la mano girábamos suavemente, yo con mi cabeza puesta en sus hombros. No habría ningún otro momento más inmejorable que este.

Siempre estaría presente en mí…

_11 de octubre 1940, 22:00 hs_

-Me deja interpelar sobre sus sentimientos, Señorita – sonrío delicadamente.

-Lo que desee – dije con una sonrisa levantando mi cabeza de sus hombros, y puse mi mirada en su rostro.

-¿Quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? – pronuncio con una sonrisa, con un brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja - ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? – pregunto con el anillo, el cual la banda era de oro, y poseía un pequeño diamante en el centro.

-Por supuesto, acepto – con voz entrecortada, conteniendo mis lagrimas.

Luego, todo sucedió muy rápido. Se escucharon grandes estallidos y pronto todo estaba envuelto en llamas y por última vez vi su rostro.

Y cerré los ojos.

_12 de octubre 1940, 12:00 hs_

_**Voz off**_

Anoche a las 22:00 hs la ciudad ah sufrido un atentado terrorista, el sufrimiento y el temor se puede vislumbrar en el aire. Las personas han despertado con la tragedia y el dolor frente a sus ojos. Dos oficiales están en busca de sobrevivientes, buscan esperanza.

- Allí hay algo – murmuro uno de los oficiales, mientras corría en donde se encontraban los jóvenes dormidos en el sueño eterno. - Tan jóvenes – se lamento.

-Se amaban – dijo la mujer entre lagrimas, observando los cadáveres entrelazados de la mano, tomo una manta y suavemente la dejo caer tapando sus cuerpos, sin antes colocarle el anillo a la joven.

* * *

_**Hola niñas y niños ! como han estado?, yo me encuentro desaparecida, pero para redimirme les traje este One - Shot...**_

_**Se que dirán como puede escribir esto y no actualizar su historia "Crepúsculo a mi manera" , pero todo tiene una explicación : me robaron el celular y es allí en donde escribía los capítulos, Así que tengo que hacer la difícil tarea de recordar lo que escribí y reescribirlo en la Pc, pero no se preocupen me quedan solo 2 semanas de clases y luego tengo vacaciones, así que tendré tiempo de reescribirlos. **_

_**Con respecto a este One - Shot, se que no lo escribí muy bien , no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero lo había escrito para la escuela la semana pasada y me pregunte ¿por que no publicarlo ? así que aquí esta! :) **_

_**Así que les suplico que no sean tan exigentes conmigo y me tengan contemplación, por favor dejen su Review's me gusta mucho saber su opinión, sea buena o mala, agradezco a todos los que dejan su comentario y también a los lectores silenciosos...**_

_**Les adelanto también que tendré un canal en Youtube, junto con unas amigas, sobre moda y otras cosillas, ademas haré reseñas de libros, así que a las niñas que les gusta la literatura estén atentas! :) **_

_**Así que dejen sus Review's! recuerden que los quiero! y muy pronto estaré actualizando! :)**_

_**Daiana **_


End file.
